


Unfinished stuff I may Never Finish

by kari2171



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have had these starts on my computer forever.  If anyone else wants to collaborate and get them finished, let me know.  By posting them I hope maybe I'll jump start my brain into focusing and finishing something, anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap at the White House

**Author's Note:**

> Serene Cullen  
> Quote Prompt #1: "Mister President while I appreciate the invitation I'm not sure this falls under my job description"  
> Reply 5/30/2012 #4

Serene Cullen  
Quote Prompt #1: "Mister President while I appreciate the invitation I'm not sure this falls under my job description"  
Reply 5/30/2012 #4

 

"Mister President while I appreciate the invitation I'm not sure this falls under my job description" Steve Roger’s replied.  
“Please Captain. It’s my daughter’s sweet sixteen. The only thing she asked for was to meet you.”  
“I really don’t think…”  
“She isn’t asking for a date Captain, just your attendance. Bring whoever you want, just be in the East Room of the White House Saturday. I’ll send a plane and a driver will pick you up at Dulles. My staff will be in contact with the details.”  
“Yes sir.” Like little Stevie Rogers from Brooklyn could tell the President of the United States no, especially about something so ultimately trivial. Well, not trivial for Captain America. Steve Rogers was more than a bit freaked out.  
“There’ll be dancing. And small talk. And important people that I should know on sight and I won’t because even if I hadn’t just woken from a seventy year-long nap I never was good at stuff like that and …  
“Breathe before you pass out Steve.” Bruce had stopped focusing on his test results when Steve started his stream of consciousness litany. “I’m not the person who can help you with this. You know who is great at all that stuff. Go talk to him.”  
“He’ll make fun of me.” Steve self-consciously was picking up test tubes and beakers, looking at them for a moment before setting them down and taking the next object. Anything he could do not to have to look Bruce in the eye. He didn’t want the other man to know how much Tony’s opinion mattered.  
Bruce said softly, taking a test tube from Steve and forcing him to make eye contact. “He’ll tease you. There’s a difference.”  
Steve looked unconvinced.  
“Let Tony help you or be prepared to embarrass yourself, at the White House, in front of the President, of the United States.” Bruce prompted.  
“Ok, I see your point.” Steve braced himself as if getting ready to go into battle. He knew Bruce was right. He had known the answer before coming to Bruce’s lab. He just needed someone to give him a push before trying to have a conversation with the billionaire.  
Steve went looking for Tony. They were getting along much better now than they had at the beginning of the Avenger’s Initiative, but it was still awkward sometimes. Mainly because Steve always got tongue-tied around attractive people. Especially one he had watched save New York by flying a nuke into space. And that was just the first of many times Tony would pretend to be all selfish and then do something completely selfless and brave. Brave, rich, handsome and completely taken. Pepper Potts was a perfectly nice woman. Welcomed into Tony’s home, helped him feel as comfortable as possible, introduced him to Jarvis, Tony’s AI and explained how the computer voice could help him with pretty much anything he could need. She was too nice for Steve to actually hate her, which just led to him being more confused by his feelings.  
“Excuse me, Jarvis?” Steve figured it never hurt to be polite, even to a computer, especially a computer as independent as Jarvis. Clint had compared the AI to Skynet one too many times and ended up with cold showers until he apologized.  
“How may I be of assistance Captain Rogers?”  
“Would you please tell me where Tony is?”  
“Sir is currently in his lab”  
“Thank you Jarvis.” He had never ventured into Tony’s domain before. Steve understood the need for a place to call your own. He had a favorite spot on the roof of the tower that he loved to go to when he wanted to sit and draw and just be alone. He normally wouldn’t interrupt, but this was an emergency.  
Steve went down to the garage/lab/testing facility. “Jarvis, can you ask Tony if I may enter?”  
“You are on the list of people allowed access Captain Rogers.”  
‘Uhh, thank you.” Steve said, surprised at that fact. The door clicked open.  
The soundproofing in the lab must have been incredible. Having heard nothing until the door opened, Steve physically recoiled at the pounding music in the lab. Holographic projections floated in midair around the edges, while Tony knelt in the center, welding a new arm on what looked like a remote controlled car.  
“Hold still Dummy, I’m almost done.” Steve heard when Jarvis lowered the music to a more reasonable level.“There, all better now. Try not to get this arm stuck in thetrash compactor, Ok buddy?” Tony said to the robot, sliding the welding mask up and off his head. Jarvis politely lowered the volume on the music.  
“Hi Stark.” Steve said as Tony turned around.  
“Capricorn, what brings you to my humble lab?” Tony’s look of surprise had lasted only a moment. Here was a man who knew how to roll with the unexpected, and Steve Rogers coming to the lab was unexpected, even if he was on the allowed personnel list. Tony took a seat on a stool near his workbench and cleared off a matching one for Steve.  
“This place can be called many things, but humble, I don’t think so. And please, call me Steve.  
“Only if you call me Tony.”  
“All right, Tony. I have a favor to ask.”  
“A favor? You’ve never asked me for anything before. I noticed, because everyone asks for something from me.”  
“I live in your building, I eat your food, you put gas in my bike; I take favors from you all the time.”  
“You were ordered by Fury to live here. All that other stuff comes from living here. You haven’t ASKED for anything.”  
“You’re hospitality has meant I haven’t needed to ask for anything, until now.”  
“OK Cap…Steve, shoot, what’s the favor?”  
“I have to go to a party and I need some help getting ready for it.”  
“Party? And I’m not invited? Must be a SHIELD thing. They never invite me to the fun stuff.” Tony looked slightly annoyed. “What’s the problem? Dinner with Fury and Hill? Take a bottle of wine and be your usual overly polite self and it will be fine.”  
“This isn’t a SHIELD thing. It’s actually… at the White House.”  
“Eloise’s birthday hoopla?”  
“Are you going to be there?”  
“Pepper went to school with the first lady. She got the invite.”  
“So, you’ll be there?”  
“No, just Pepper, and she’ll probably bring a date.”  
“You won’t be her date.” If Steve hadn’t been watching closely, he would have missed the moment of discomfort that flitted across Tony’s face. He turned and started to play with the wiring on an Iron Man gauntlet that had been sitting on the workbench.  
“She got tired of watching me almost die. Can’t blame her, if the situation was reverse, I would have wrapped her in bubble wrap and locked her in the tower. I can’t go back to living a life without being Iron Man. I am Iron Man. We’re hoping to eventually be able to still be friends, but right now, business only.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Part of Steve was jumping for joy, Tony was available, but mostly he was sorry for the pain in Tony’s eyes. Besides, just because he was available doesn’t mean he would ever be interested in little Stevie Rogers. No matter the physical changes the super soldier serum had made, that’s still how Steve felt most of the time. A young man unsure of himself and awkward.  
Tony put down the glove and turned back to Steve.  
“Anyway, not going to get all weepy and talk about my feelings or anything, so back to the issue at hand. Party at the White House. It’s not like you haven’t met important people before. During the USO days didn’t Congressmen and Governors invite you to parties all the time?”  
“Captain America, yes. Back then, Captain America was a marketing tool to sell warbonds and increase the number of Victory gardens. I was supposed to be an amusing novelty; if I used the wrong fork it was quaint. After I actually proved I could be more, be a real soldier, there wasn’t time for parties.It’s all different now. The impression people have of me reflects on SHIELD and more importantly, the Avengers. Influential people are deciding what place we have in the world, if superheroes are more help or threat. What I do at a party shouldn’t matter, but it will if I screw up too badly. Please Tony. I don’t think I can do this without help.” Steve didn’t even have to try and give the puppy-dog look, he was honestly begging. Begging Tony Stark.  
“What are you most concerned with?”  
“Everything.”  
“I need specifics to know how to help.”  
“Talking, eating, dancing. You know, everything.”  
“You talk to people all the time.”  
“No, I give orders in the field, answer to Fury, and hang out with Bruce and Clint. Party small-talk isn’t how I speak.”  
“Eating, I’ve seen you eat, you aren’t Thor; you have table manners, better than mine.”  
“When we’re eating food I recognize and there’s only one kind of fork, sure. What if they serve something I don’t recognize, what about the millions of forks?”  
“And dancing? I thought you would have knocked them dead at USO dances before you went overseas.”  
“Before the serum, no one wanted to dance with skinny Steve. After, I was still pretty intimidated by dames…I mean women. I finally found someone I wanted to dance with and then I crashed.”  
“Well, you we’re right. That’s everything.”  
“Can you help? Is there even hope? I don’t think I can convince the Commander in Chief that the world’s only super soldier has the flu.”  
“You are certainly not hopeless. We have what, three days? We’ll just have to practice some things. Meet me back here tomorrow night at 6:00 and we’ll get started.”  
“We can’t just start now?”  
“I have some intel to gather, to use vernacular you're familiar with. Plus, I have some things to get done for SI and I have to finish this gauntlet before the next time we have to assemble. Get out of here, try not to worry. Watch TV with Clint or let Nat beat on you for a while, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Steve got up to leave, “Thank You Tony. I know you really don’t have time for this.”  
“It’s fine. Like you said, it isn’t just about you, but you representing the team. Besides, sleep is for the weak.” Tony answered with a grinned as he turned back to Iron man’s glove. “Jarvis, playlist ‘Incredible Inventions 2’. Volume level 11.” Steve figured this was Tony’s way of hurrying him out the door. Who had volume levels that went to 11?  
Stepping outside, Steve heard Jarvis say, “Excuse me Captain Rogers, Sir recommends you ask Clint to show you a YouTube clip from ‘Spinal Tap’. It will explain Sir’s amusement with that particular volume level.”  
“Uh, Thanks Jarvis.”  
Clint was in the common room when Steve went up to the main level. He seemed to be watching a show about little girls dressed in mini ball gowns wearing more makeup than any pin-up girl.  
“I know Steve,” Clint said, not even turning to look and see who had entered the room, “Reality TV is horrible and I’m probably going to hell for ever watching this, but I’m addicted.”  
“I’m not judging. My mom used to listen to romantic serials on the radio, and I ended up getting hooked myself.” Steve admitted. “Tony recommended you helped me find a clip on YouTube. Something about volume levels and medical procedures. It doesn’t sound nice, but I thought I’d at least ask you about it.”  
“Medical procedures?” Clint asked.  
“Isn’t that what a spinal tap is? A medical procedure? Pretty sure I had one, along with every other test known to medical science, while I was still asleep after my big freeze.”  
“Oh, yea, but Spinal Tap is also the name of a movie. It’s a fake documentary about a fake band from England.” Clint explained, laughing a bit. “Confusion is understandable though. I take it Tony turned the volume to 11?”  
“Yes, and he seemed to find it amusing.”  
“Well, I’m not sure how funny it will be not seeing the whole movie, and I don’t think you have enough background to appreciate the whole thing. Maybe after you’ve worked your way past the 80’s in you music history research. I’ll just pull up the clip and let you decide.”  
Clint grabbed his Stark tablet and they watched the clip. Clint was right; Steve didn’t find it that funny. Clint took a look at Steve face and said, “Yea, this maybe more of an advanced level in pop-culture education. Let’s watch something else. Got anything you’ve heard of that you want to see?”  
“Tony tells me I need to see “Singing in the Rain.” Something about how I should know how there are talking movies now. I keep telling him we had talkies in the 40’s, but he says I still need to see it.”  
“After that clip you still trust his suggestions?” Clint teased. “He’s right; everyone should see a cheesy musical once in a while. Debbie Reynolds is spunky and you might even recognize O’Connor and Kelly.”  
Steve remembered Little Donald O’Connor from when the actor was a child star and he had actually met Gene Kelly. Steve and Bucky used to hang out by stage doors on Broadway trying to meet girls and Kelly always had the cutest girls by his theater. Steve enjoyed the movie and Clint liked watching Steve enjoy himself. Even though he was becoming more and more comfortable with current times, Clint knew Steve could become melancholy thinking of the past and all he left there. So, even though musicals weren’t really his thing, he suggested they watch “On the Town” next. That was a movie that featured New York City much closer to how Steve remembered it. Steve seemed to really enjoy it too, but Clint could see him becoming more and more lost in his own thoughts. Bruce and Clint had talked earlier about Steve’s dilemma. Clint was waiting in the living room for a reason after Tony and Steve talked. Bruce was pretty positive Tony would help, but just in case, he wanted to see if Clint could.  
Out of the blue, Steve asked, “You’ve been undercover, right?”  
“Not a lot, but some.”  
“Have to attend fancy parties very often?”  
“A couple times. Usually with Nat, so we could focus on each other and I just had to follow her lead.”  
“That’s what I figured. This would probably be easier if I had a date.” Steve said, sighing.  
Clint had the decency to not even try and pretend he didn’t already know what Steve was talking about.“Why not ask her?”  
“Who?”  
“Nat.”  
“Well, because the one time I asked if she wanted to get dinner, she explained that we worked together and we should keep our contact purely professional.”  
“That was early days, right?”  
“Yeah, just after Loki’s attack. I was feeling a bit…lonely I guess. Wasn’t even thinking of it like a date, but explaining that would have led to her thinking I didn’t find her attractive and that is a conversation that had no way to end well. So, I just let her think she let me down easy.”  
“She knows you better now Steve, you could ask her as one friend helping out another friend. She’ll probably say yes. What’s the worst that could happen? If you just ask; she might say no and you’re in the same boat you are now.”  
“Or something violent. I’m guessing the codename Black Widow didn’t come out of no-where.”  
Clint didn’t confirm or deny Steve’s statement. “I’m telling you, she likes you. She likes that you trust her, that you never treat her as the token girl.”  
“I’ll think about it. For now, I think it’s time for bed. Thanks for the movies.”  
Steve went back to his apartment and got ready for bed. He was sure he would have problems getting to sleep, but talking to Clint and Tony must have helped, because the next thing he knew, it was morning.  
He dressed for a run, and went to the communal kitchen to grab some yogurt before he headed for the park. He’d have a real breakfast after he ran, but his metabolism required a bit of something beforehand.  
“Captain Rogers. Sir wanted me to ask if you had a tuxedo.” Jarvis asked when Steve stepped into the elevator.  
“Oh, for the party? No, I thought I’d wear my dress uniform.”  
“Sir suggests it would be easier for you to blend in if you were wearing the same as most of the other male guests. I have taken the liberty of scheduling an appointment for you with sir’s tailor. He will be in the lobby at 11:00 this morning to take your measurements.”  
“Thank you Jarvis. That sounds fine.” Steve figured he had all that back pay, it would probably cover the cost of a tuxedo, even one from a tailor who served Tony Stark and apparently came when Tony called.  
“Sir also said to remind you that this is for the benefit of the team, therefor he will be paying and forwarding the cost on to SHIELD.”  
“Are you sure you can’t read minds Jarvis?”  
“Only Mr. Starks, and that is less mind reading and more coming to conclusions based on prior acts.”  
Steve gave a small laugh. He loved that Tony’s computer had that dry sense of humor. “Thank you Jarvis and thank Tony for me.”  
“Of course sir. Enjoy your run.”  
Steve left the building through the parking garage and headed towards Bryant Park. Running gave him time to think, something he usually found a good thing. Many problems seemed clearer after a run. Today, all he could think about were ways he could screw up Saturday. He was very smooth in the field, but sometimes when he was just plain Steve, he still felt like he didn’t belong in a body this size and could be clumsy. What if he spilled food on the President? Most of his years had been spent either in the company of Bucky and other uneducated boys in Brooklyn, or with soldiers whose language was colorful at the best of times. What if he told a dirty joke to someone he shouldn’t? He logically knew both of those were unlikely, but the dancing. He really could look ridiculous trying that. Especially if the music was more like Spinal Tap than Benny Goodman. He was back at the tower and the only answer he had was putting his trust in Tony.  
He took a quick shower and then went to get a real breakfast. Bruce and Natasha were already in the kitchen eating oatmeal with blueberries.  
“Sorry I had some time-sensitive things going in the lab last night. Did you talk to Tony?” Bruce asked.  
“Yes, he agreed to try and help. I have a meeting with his tailor this morning.” Steve made himself some oatmeal as they talked.  
“Stark buying you a wardrobe from this decade Cap?” Nat asked, not looking up from her Stark Tablet. Steve used to think she was studying mission reports every morning until he glanced over her shoulder one time and saw the words ‘Cosmo Quiz; Is your man the marrying kind?’.  
“No, I need a tuxedo. What’s wrong with what I wear?” Steve asked, sitting down to the table with a huge bowl of oatmeal with blueberries.  
“Nothing if you’re a lumberjack from the 1980’s. What do you need a tux for?” Steve decided to let the dig on his clothes slide and explained, “I’ve been invited to the White House for a party for the first daughter’s birthday on Saturday.” Steve felt a spitball hit his nose. He figured that was Clint’s not so subtle hint to ask Natasha to go with him. Clint usually ate his energy bar breakfast in the vent above the kitchen table.  
Nat probably wouldn’t kill him in front of Bruce. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m uncomfortable going to this by myself and was wondering if you would go with me?” He blurted out, speaking too fast and sounding exactly as he had trying to impress whichever friend Bucky’s girl would drag along for him to date when they were teenagers. “Strictly as friends of course.” He added.  
“I do have a dress I’ve been dying to wear again. The dry cleaners finally got the bloodstain out.”  
“Uhh, is that a yes then?”  
“Sure. Why not?” Natasha finally looked up from the tablet. “If I can pretend to be Tony’s personal assistant for SHIELD, I can certainly attend a party with a handsome soldier at the White House… for friendship.”  
“Great! I’ll have more details on the travel arrangements later today. The president said something about sending a plane. Black tie, which I guess you know with the tux…umm…what color corsage do you want?”  
“No need. People don’t generally wear them to parties like this anymore, but you’re sweet for thinking of it. I’ll talk to you later. Clint, get out of the vents so we can have our daily ‘beat the archer’, I mean sparring session.” And with that, Natasha left to change for the gym.  
“Jarvis, when Tony has a moment, can you please let him know that I’ll be talking Ms. Romanov with me to the party on Saturday? It may change whatever training plans he has for me. Thank you.” Steve asked as he finished his breakfast.  
“Of course Captain.”  
Tony was still in his lab ordering supplies for what he had dubbed ‘Operation Pretend Date with Steve.’ He knew he would never stand a chance with Steve Rogers; paragon of all that’s his right and moral. He was trying to live a better life than he had in the past, but he knew he could never really make up for all the wrong he had done in his life. If Steve ever saw the gossip columns from his college years, he probably wouldn’t even want to be friends anymore. “Jarvis, please block internet access to the New York Times society page archives from 1979 to 1984. No to 2000.” Better safe than sorry.  
“Yes sir. Captain Rogers also asked me to inform you that he will be escorting Ms. Romanov to the White House on Saturday.”  
“Oh.” Tony would never admit how much his heart sank at that news. “Thanks J.” Tony figured he had better make the most of the pretend date, looks like he’d never get a chance for a real one if Steve was interested in Natasha. He had always known Steve was probably straight, but part of him couldn’t help but hope it was otherwise. Time to get back to work. If this was his only shot, he would make it as perfect as possible.  
Picking up his Starkphone, he dialed the White House switchboard. “Yes, can you connect me to Chef Julian please?”

Steve spent the next couple of hours drawing a picture from his memory of the previous evening,Clint sitting on the back of the couch laughing at a movie. Steve still didn’t think he got Clint’s eyes quite right; his little laugh lines were hard to capture. He was putting on the finishing touches when Jarvis announced, “Mr. Alexander is in the lobby Captain Rogers.”  
“Please send him up to my apartment Jarvis.”  
“Sir has also asked to be informed if that is acceptable to you.”  
“Sure. You can tell Tony.” Steve assumed that Tony just wanted to be sure that Steve was following orders.  
A few moments later, a small man in a white dress shirt and purplevest entered his room.  
“You must be Captain Rogers. I am Jorge Alexander, tailor.”  
“Nice to meet you sir.” Steve said shaking the man’s hand. “I’ve never been fitted for a suit before. Even my old uniform didn’t ever fit quite right and I was asleep when the last one was designed. What do you need me to do?”  
“You just need to stand still and let me get your measurements.”  
“Hope you brought the extra-long tape Jorge.” Tony joked as he entered the room. “The shoulder width alone will boggle your mind.”  
“Tony, do you really have to be here for this?” Steve asked.  
“No, but I did want to talk design and fabrics with Jorge. Seeing you in your skivvies is just a bonus.”  
“Skivvies?”  
“Ah, yes sir.” Jorge answered. “To get the most accurate measurements it will be necessary for you to remove everything but your undergarments.”  
“Ok, just a minute.”  
Steve went into his bedroom.  
“Jorge, I was thinking,” Tony had been considering what kind of tux Steve would need. “This calls fora classic, two-button wool traditional jacket and satin-striped pants. White, silk pocket square, simple black, silk bow tie. I’ll take care of the cuff links and watch. Can you take care of the shoes too? I believe he is size 13.” This was better than dressing his Captain America doll when he was 8. The doll only had the USO ‘star Spangled man uniform and a dress uniform.  
Steve came back into the living room wearing only bicycle shorts that left nothing to the imagination.  
“Dr. Eckstein was a genius.” Stark thought. He was very proud of himself; except for that first leer, his gaze had stayed above the belt. “Get the measurements Jorge; I need to get back to work. See you in the lab at 6:00 Steve.”  
Steve was doing his best not to blush. It wasn’t exactly the first time he had been undressed in front of others, war didn’t leave a lot of room for modesty. But it felt different this time. The look Tony had given him when he first left the bathroom dressed only in his shorts was…at least appreciative. Steve wanted to think…lustful, but he knew that was probably just wishful thinking. Tony was straight. He was still getting over his breakup with Pepper, although Clint had told him last night that it had been a couple of months since they had broken up. Besides, why would a modern guy with as many options as Tony had be interested in an old man in a young man’s body? The look had to just be appreciation; proof that Tony’s father had helped create the perfect physical specimen. Tony would never be interested in Steve as a person.  
Jorge finished taking his measurements and explained that he would be back the next day for a final fitting. “May I ask a favor?” Steve asked the tailor while walking him to the elevator.  
“Of course sir.”  
“Could you save those measurements? I’ve been told that my current wardrobe leaves something to be desired. I’d like to make some changes. I won’t be able to afford very many things at a time, but maybe you could help me get a few more casual outfits together?” Just because Tony wouldn’t ever be interested, didn’t mean Steve wanted to dress embarrassingly.  
“Of course sir. As for cost, Mr. Stark always demands the best materials and short time frames. Our normal costs are much more reasonable.” Jorge knew that he could afford to practically give Steve clothes. Being able to say he not only was tailor for Tony Stark, but also Captain America would be great PR.  
“I’ll come by your shop sometime to talk about it, say next week?”  
“That would be wonderful.” Jorge said, handing Steve his business card.  
Steve had hours left before meeting Tony and wasn’t sure how to spend them. He decided to go and see if Clint was done getting pummeled by Nat and see if he wanted lunch. Entering the floor that had become sort of a common area for all the Avengers use, he found Agent Coulson sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork. He was recovering well from Loki’s attack but was still restricted to half days at SHEILD. He stretched the letter of those rules by doing paperwork at the tower. Steve had wondered if he should tell Fury for the Agents own good, but Clint had said he’d keep an eye on the man and make sure he was resting and keeping up with his physical therapy. That’s when Steve had finally caught on to the fact that Clint and Phil were romantically involved. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but they didn’t advertise the fact. They hadn’t admitted their feelings for one another until after Phil returned from his supposed death and neither of them had great track records when it came to relationships. It would take time for them to trust themselves and they figured keeping the relationship to themselves would mean less pressure. Clint couldn’t keep his feelings from his eyes though. When Steve asked the archer about Phil’s health, he could see appreciation for the concern warring with jealousy that his partner’s hero was showing an interest. Steve backed off immediately and kept his worries to himself.  
“Sorry Phil, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Steve said, turning to go.  
The Agent said, “I could use an interruption. I know everyone thinks I live to fill out paperwork, but even I find it tedious after so long. Care for some lunch?”  
“Sure, is anyone else around to join us?”  
“Thor left for New Mexico last night, Nat and Clint had to go to the helicarrier for a briefing, and Bruce and Tony seem to be in their labs, so it will probably be just us.”  
“How about soup and sandwiches then?” Steve asked, heading for the refrigerator. “I think some of the chicken noodle Bruce made is still left over and Tony ordered in some great bread.”  
“Sounds great if you let me handle warming up the soup.”  
“I’m never living that down, am I?” Steve said with a smile. He was feeling fairly comfortable with technology now, but in the beginning he had some rough spots. Especially when he was still living in his old apartment, before the attack by Loki, before he moved into the tower, before he had a team to watch his back. The worst was when he started a fire trying to make a lunch in his microwave. He didn’t know he couldn’t just put the can of tomato soup in the machine. He knew that it cooked things quicker, but he didn’t know 15 minutes was way too long. He had planned on starting his lunch, taking a shower and then eating before going to the local gym for a workout. He had barely got wet when the fire alarm went off. His apartment had filled with smoke and rather than take the time to try and find the problem, he decided he needed to make sure the civilians were all safe first. His neighbors now could say they saw Captain America dressed only in a towel as he made sure everyone had evacuated the building safely. At least if he hadn’t still been undercover. To them he was just Steve, the unassuming guy next door.  
“I was such a fan boy at that point, even doing the paperwork for that incident was exciting for me.” Phil said while getting out plates and bowls. Steve handed him the soup and then got out the makings for sandwiches.  
“Glad it was entertaining for someone. All my clothes smelled like smoke for days and I never did get the lady across the hall to stop leering at me. I swear she was picturing me in that towel every time she saw me.”  
“I take it she wasn’t hot.” Phil said, watching Steve put together Dagwood sandwiches made from all kinds of meat and toppings. “You do realize I don’t have a super-fast metabolism. There’s no way I can eat a whole one of those.”  
“You’re still too skinny, you should eat it.” Phil gave Steve what Tony called the Taser stare, and Steve relented. “Fine, cut it in half. I’m sure someone will finish the other half later. As for your question, no. No one would consider Mrs. Olson hot. She was at least 70 years old and about 250 ponds.”  
“Speaking of hot women, I hear you’re taking Natasha out Saturday,” Phil said casually as he got the soup from the microwave and they both sat down to eat.  
“Just as friends. I have to go to a fancy party at the White House; she’s only going to help me out.” Steve knew that Clint had explained the situation to Coulson, but he also knew that the Agent felt a strong attachment to Nat, almost a paternal one. Reassuring him that it was strictly innocent was only smart. He had seen video of what the man could do with just a bag of flour.  
“Good. That will save me from having to give you the shovel speech.” Seeing the confusion on Steve’s face, he added, “Jarvis add ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ reference shovel speech to the captains watch list.”  
“Yes sir. I believe Specialist Barton already has the appropriate clip saved from when he was explaining the term to Thor who had just been threatened by Ms. Lewis.”  
“So, if you aren’t really interested in Natasha, why not take a real date? I’m sure there are a million girls who would go anywhere with you, let alone to a party at the White House.” Phil couldn’t help his curiosity. It wasn’t widely known, but he was a bit of a matchmaker, (who else could get Fury and Hill together) and he hated seeing his boyhood hero lonely. It had gotten better since everyone had started living in the tower together, but there were still times when the others were with their significant others, that Steve was left feeling like a third wheel. Phil hated when Steve would get all uncomfortable and find a (usually weak) excuse to leave the room.  
“Lots of people would like to see Captain America, but who would like to see Steve Rogers?” Phil was about to argue when Steve added, “Besides, this party is making me nervous enough. Making it a date would be paralyzing.”  
“Ok, for this particular event, I can see why you would like to take someone you’re comfortable with. I will say though that it would be nice if you could go out and meet someone. Anyone would be lucky to go out with Steve Rogers.”  
“I wasn’t particularly good at dating in the 40’s. I have no idea how to go about it in this century.”  
“Is there anyone you would be interested in if you felt more confident?” Phil asked, already suspecting the answer.  
“Yes, but I wouldn’t stand a chance with Ton…them.” Almost giving Phil more information than he meant to.  
Phil tried to hide his smile. Steve wasn’t good at hiding his feelings; Phil had noticed Steve watching Tony at team meetings, always trying to sit next to the man at movie nights, making sure there was always a pot of the extra strong coffee awaiting the inventor in the mornings after Tony had spent the night in his lab. The rest of the world may think Captain America was straight, but Coulson suspected otherwise. “You know, now days, you aren’t just limited to ladies when considering a romantic relationship.”  
“I know. I watched the shield Civil rights video. I may not advertise my sexuality, but I do understand it.”  
Phil took that as all the information Steve was willing to share and moved on.  
“As I’ve said, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like you. You really should try Steve.”  
“I’ll think about it.” Steve would think about it, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Tony, but he knew he’d never have the courage to actually ask the man out. “You should finish that sandwich. No way am I letting you get away without eating at least that half.”  
“Ok, but in exchange you get to help figure out Thor’s latest after action report. Shakespeare was never my forte and Thor’s English is even more confusing.”  
“Maybe teaching him to write in iambic pentameter would help?” Steve asked.  
“Why Steve, never figured you for a literature aficionado.” Phil smiled as he finished his sandwich.  
“I had a 9th grade English teacher who made it her life’s mission to give us Brooklyn ruffians some culture. I hated it at the time, but it did come in handy once in awhile. I killed a lot of time in the war re-reading the plays. I especially liked the comedies. ‘Taming of the Shrew was always a favorite.’  
How appropriate, Phil thought. Maybe he could end up taming a Stark. “If that’s your favorite play, then we need to skip the paperwork for now. Clint told me that you have been catching up on musicals. There’s one called ‘Kiss Me Kate’ that’s based on ‘The Taming of the Shrew’, let’s watch that instead.  
And they did. Steve liked the music and how it reminded him more of the operas his mother would listen to on the radio on Sunday afternoons, only better because this was in English. That led to Phil getting out his recordings of the Three Tenors and suddenly, it was time to get ready for meeting Tony.  
“Jarvis,” Steve said, entering his suite, “Did Tony say what I should wear tonight?”  
“Business casual sir.” Jarvis answered.  
“Ah, could you suggest something? Never actually worked in business and casual means something completely different now than what it meant in the 40’s.”  
“Scanning current wardrobe.” Jarvis paused for a moment. “I would suggest khaki pants and your blue button down shirt with matching tie.”  
“Thank you.” Steve really had to get to the tailor on Monday. Tony had made fun of his khakis on the past. If Jarvis still suggested them, his clothes must be hopeless. With a sigh, he turned to take his shower.  
In the workshop, Tony, dressed in black jeans, black silk shirt and a red tie that had flecks of gold, was making sure everything was perfect. “Darcy, let’s go over the plan one more time.”  
“We’ve been over it 6 times Tony. I have it. Relax already.” Darcy tried not to roll her eyes, but failed. “Go double check your robots or something. If you keep talking to me I will find a Taser.”  
“You better hold the snark when Steve gets here.”  
“I’m never lippy with Steve, A. I don’t have to be; he’s nice to me and B. it would be like kicking a puppy.”  
“All right. Just remember that I still can withhold that new Stark-Player.”  
“I’ll follow the plan, I’ll be quiet, and I’ll even be polite to you in front of Steve. I really need to replace that old iPod. I swear Coulson dropped it or something when he confiscated it in New Mexico. It has never been the same.”  
“Apple products never last. You’ll like mine better.”  
Tony took a last look around the room. Everything seemed set. This just had to go well. Not just for him (He was self-aware enough to know he was being selfish) but for Steve. He could have given Steve an Emily Post book and paid for professional dancing lessons and called it good, but Steve had opened up to him. It wasn’t often that the Captain showed insecurity about anything, even running modern technology was no longer beyond him, so this was a chance for Tony to help him for a change. It had taken them awhile to become even friends, Tony couldn’t mess that up by wanting more. Or at least he couldn’t let Steve know he wanted more. He just wanted these couple of days, then he could go back to ignoring those not just friend feelings until they faded. (So they hadn’t faded in months, it could happen, somehow, someday.)  
Steve stopped in the hallway for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he realized Jarvis could see if he hesitated for too long and rushed into the lab.  
“Relax Cap, you’re exactly on time. No need to run.” Tony said. Steve blushed a bit a said, “Sorry, just a bit nervous I guess. I mean, about the party.” God, Steve couldn’t believe how ridiculous he sounded already.  
“Hey, were doing this so you don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me and Darcy, no need to worry.” Steve hadn’t even noticed Darcy was in the room until that moment. She was dressed in black pants, a white tux shirt with a bowtie and a black apron. “Oh, Hi Darcy.”  
“Hi Captain Rogers.” Darcy said.  
“Are you my practice date?” Steve asked. She was attractive, in a boisterous way. If Steve wasn’t already confused enough about his feelings with Tony, he didn’t know if he could take Darcy flirting with him all night. She did that enough when he went to visit Bruce and she was in the lab with him and Jane.  
“Oh no. I’m just support staff in this operation. Kind of like my day job, come to think of it. Champagne?”  
“I could have brought in hired waiters, but I thought you would appreciate not having a stranger around.” Tony explained. Of course Steve probably would have been more comfortable with Darcy as his date. Tony just couldn’t miss his one chance for Steve to be his date, even if it was pretend.  
“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Thanks for helping Darcy.” Steve said as he took a glass of the sparkling wine. Even if it couldn’t get him drunk, it gave him something to do with his hands.  
“No problem.” Darcy said and retreated to the far side of the room.  
Steve finally noticed how the room had changed from just yesterday. Around the sides of the room, long white curtains hid the cement walls,and Steve assumed the computers and workbenches were hidden there too. In the front half of the room, small cocktail tables were scattered around with little white tags on them. At the back of the room was a large table covered in an ivory colored table cloth a large flower arrangement in the center.  
“I thought we’d practice the talking and eating portion of the party tonight.” Tony explained. “The cocktail tables have name cards of people who will probably be at the party. I’ll pretend to be them so you can practice appropriate small talk.”  
“OK.” Steve said, walking up to the first table.  
“Hello there I’m…”Tony paused to look at the card in front of him. “…Senator Frank Dobson and this is my wife Loretta.“  
“Captain Steve Rogers sir, ma’am, nice to meet you.”  
“Captain Rogers, I want to thank you for what you did in New York.”  
“Just part of the job sir. I only did a small part; other people did more than I did.” Like you Tony, Steve thought. You saved the city from a nuclear bomb, only I’m not allowed to talk about that.  
“Modest as well as heroic, quite the combination.” Tony said in an unusually high voice.  
“There’s no way I can take this seriously if you’re going to do that.”Steve said with a small smile.  
“How else will you know if I change into playing the wife?”  
“Raise your hand or cross your eyes or something.”  
“Just a second.” Tony ducked behind a curtain and came back with a funnel. Placing it on his head like a dunce cap he said, “If I’m wearing the funnel, I’m the female, wait there are a couple of gay couples. With the funnel, I’m the significant other to the VIP.”  
“You look ridiculous, but it’s better than that horrible voice.” Steve said laughing.  
“Well, at least you sound more relaxed. You did the right thing when asked about New York. Don’t forget to introduce Natasha, or is she going as Natalie?”  
“I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask her. It will be easy to remember an introduction when she’s actually with me. Besides, can you imagine her letting me forget her?”  
“Good point. Let’s move on.”  
The next table had a card that said ‘Mayor Wilson and wife Marilynn’.“Captain Rogers. Glad to see you could take a night off from destroying my city.”  
“Mr. Mayor, as it’s been explained to you, many times, the Avengers do not choose the locations of our fights, super-villains do. Maybe you should ask Dr. Doom or Loki why New York is so attractive to crazy people with delusions of world domination.”  
“Snap. Perfect answer. I can’t stand that blowhard. Oh, I won’t act it out, (as much as I’d like to, Tony thought to himself) but expect Marilynn to hit on you.”  
“Really? In front of her husband?”  
“Him being around hasn’t stopped her from trying with me. He’s so self-absorbed, I don’t think he notices.”  
“How do I stop her?”  
“Nat will probably take care of it for you, but if for some reason she’s not with you, go towards another group of people, preferably a large group containing someone you know. Marilynn doesn’t mind her husband being around, but she doesn’t want to end up in a gossip column or worse, divorce court, because other people see the flirting.”  
“Got it. Avoid being alone with Mrs. Mayor.”  
The next table said J. Jamison and guest.  
“Well, if it isn’t the actor playing the part of Captain America.”  
“Mr. Jamison, you have all the proof that I am who I say I am. DNA doesn’t lie.”  
“No, but Nick Fury sure as hell does. Besides, the real Captain America wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with those rejects Fury calls Avengers. 2 assassins, a green Monster, an alien who dares to call himself a god and the mass murderer Tony Sta…  
“Hold it right there. Say whatever you want about me, but leave the others out of it.”  
“Are you threatening me son?”  
“No, I don’t think I have to. If my friends were who you think they are, they’d kill you for those remarks. Since they aren’t killers, they will just torment you with practical jokes. Spies can be remarkably creative when trying to annoy someone. Bruce is a person who can whip up one hell of a stink bomb, and what can’t Tony do with a robot? Oh, and Pepper Potts will help him sue you for slander.”  
“You knew about the prank war?” Tony asked, falling out of character.  
“Yes Tony, all of SHIELD knew about the prank war. I didn’t say anything, only because I couldn’t think of anything to match what you guys were already doing. Fury really shouldn’t have told us Phil was dead.”  
“The parrot shaped robot that kept jumping on his shoulder and squawking ‘Fury wants a cracker’ was a work of genius if I do say so myself.”  
“Especially that time Clint followed up with throwing actual firecrackers at his feet.”  
“Anyway, Jamison is an ass; just ignore whatever he says about any of us. Just try and avoid him.”  
“He’s a bully and I won’t back down from him Tony.”  
“Avoiding a fight isn’t the same as backing down, especially when the bully will never learn.”  
“I guess I’ll try, but if I hear him say any of that…bullshit like calling you a murderer, I will confront him.”  
“Language Captain. He’s not exactly wrong. I couldn’t sue him for slander for telling a version of the truth.”  
“Who have you murdered?”  
“More people than I could count and I can count really high. I made the weapons that ended up in black markets all over the world, so even if you discount all the people American soldiers killed with them, and I’m not sure you should, I still will never know the total number of lives I’m responsible for ending.”  
“That wasn’t your fault. American soldiers killing our enemies means less innocent people died than otherwise would have; you didn’t make it so the weapons fell into the wrong hands; you are not a killer.”  
“You really do believe that, don’t you?”  
“Yes, and I wish you did to.”  
“Hey, at least my guilt led to Iron Man, that’s something I am proud of.”  
“You should be, but I bet you would have done that without needing the guilt. Between your genius and your goodness, you would have become a hero in any situation.”  
“Goodness? Are you sure that champagne can’t affect you?”  
“You aren’t going to convince me you aren’t a good man Tony.”  
“You’re just too good to see all the bad.”  
“That doesn’t make sense if you were…”  
They were saved from finishing the argument when Darcy came up and asked, “Hor’doerve?”  
Tony shot Darcy a grateful look and explained, “I called the Whitehouse chef, and he gave me the names and description of what’s being served at the actual party, so these should be really close.”  
“He wouldn’t sell you the actual recipes?” Steve accepted the change of subject. Tony’s guilt didn’t happen overnight; overcoming would take more than one discussion.  
“No, he doesn’t let anyone have his recipes; even his assistants only know some of the steps. He always adds at least one ingredient secretly. But, the names were pretty descriptive, so these should be close enough to know if you absolutely hate something and should avoid it.”  
Steve set his now empty champagne glass on the table and took a stuffed mushroom and what looked like a tiny pie and placed them on a cocktail napkin.  
“That’s a Gruyere stuffed mushroom with a balsamic drizzle and that one is a bacon mini quiche.” Tony explained.  
Tony talked Steve through all the different appetizers and Steve liked them all. After the war, he wasn’t exactly a shy eater. He had had both great and bad food in Europe. (English food was as bad as people said; at least it had been in the 40’s.) In war, you tried the local food as much as possible just to avoid the horrible k-rations. Those were one thing Steve didn’t miss from his old life.  
“So looks like were all good on the small talk and appetizer front, now it’s just the main course. Let’s go and sit down.”  
“I couldn’t get the Whitehouse social secretary to tell me who you’ll be sitting with, sorry; she has hated me ever since the Israeli State dinner Fiasco of 2002. I figured we would just prepare you for sitting at the head table and anything else should be easier.”  
“Dinner with the President of the United States. Little Steve Rogers. Pretty hard to take in sometimes.”  
“The president is probably thinking ‘Dinner with Captain America’. I don’t think you relies how important you are Steve.”  
“The image became larger than life, I’m not.”  
“Ok, the image is what most people know, but I like…I mean the team likes Steve Rogers.” Tony had to be more careful. He was really enjoying this pretend date, but he didn’t want to scare Steve off. “Anyway, I’m guessing it will be you, the first family and whichever pop star the birthday girl forced into singing.”  
“I won’t know who they are.”  
“Nat will know, she’ll cover you. As you just demonstrated, you can handle the small talk fine; let’s concentrate on the food now.”  
The sat down and Darcy brought them a salad of tomato, fresh Mozzarella cheese and basil leaves. Steve wished it was a bigger portion. That was followed by a clear simple vegetable broth that Tony called a palette cleanser and then a small portion of salmon on a cedar plank. The main course was prime rib with all the trimmings. Steve realized he had been silly to worry about the actual eating part of the night. You just followed the silverware from the outside in, with dessert being the silverware on top of the plate (if it wasn’t just brought out with the dessert Tony had explained.) He wouldn’t regret asking for Tony’s help though. He had a wonderful time finally being able to sit and talk to Tony. There was some good natured teasing, he wouldn’t be Tony without his sense of humor, but mainly they just talked. Maybe Tony thought this was practice for the party, but there was no way Steve would have shared some of his stories with strangers. Only with Tony.  
‘I really should tell him to be more careful about sharing such personal information with people he hardly knows’. Tony thought to himself. He couldn’t quite get the words out though. He had learned more about Steve in the last couple hours than he had in the months before. They had had such a rocky start and then Tony was so busy trying to ignore his very inconvenient crush, they had never taken the time to just talk one on one. He threw in the occasion small dig, just to keep his defensives up at least a little bit, but Steve didn’t seem to mind that. Darcy brought out the dessert.  
“Individual Chocolate fondue pots with assorted fruits for dipping.”  
Unfortunately Steve had been taking a drink of water right as Darcy walked up and started to choke. Tony patted him on the back until he stopped and then Steve started to laugh.  
“Assorted fruit is funny?” Tony asked.  
“No, but fondue is, to me anyway.” Steve looked embarrassed. “When I first came to Europe, I didn’t know what fondue was, and when Howard,” Tony tried not to wince at his dad’s name. “When Howard invited Peggy to fondue with him, I thought he was talking about something dirty.”  
“You probably weren’t completely wrong. They say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree and I must have gotten my playboy gene from somewhere.” Tony said.  
“I don’t know about that. I haven’t seen you being a playboy.”  
“Maybe I have been a bit off my game since Pepper.”  
“Because you really loved her.”  
“I guess. I at least loved the idea of her. The idea of finally being worth someone loving me. But as usual, it didn’t take,” Tony took a large drink of his wine. “And again, enough of talking about my mushy feelings. Try the raspberries, most people think strawberries are best with chocolate, I like raspberries better.” ‘Mainly because I try not to think about strawberries anymore.’ Tony thought.‘Stupid idiot couldn’t remember the difference between favorite food and one she’s deathly allergic to.’  
Steve tried them all and said, “I think my favorite was the pineapple.” He was prepared for Tony to argue with him, when Jarvis broke in.  
“Sir I apologize for the interruption but Directory Fury is calling for the team to assemble.”  
‘Damnit. Why now?’ Tony and Steve thought. “Guess the rest of the lesson will have to wait.” Steve said, rising to go.  
Tony was already slipping behind the curtains to get the suit when he said “Let’s make this a one night fight, I have plans for you tomorrow.”  
“Dancing?”  
“Everyine has to learn sometime.”


	2. Follow up to my story Waking Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Clint Discover that finding each other doesn't necessarily mean everything is easy. Especially when there both a little damaged and insecure.

Phil woke up the next morning with the sun and found himself being used like a big teddy bear by a clinging archer. Last night had been better than anything he had dreamed. He had expected wild and fast but Clint had been so caring and loving. He carded his fingers through Clint’s hair, enjoying being with someone.  
Clint woke up being murmured to and petted. He couldn’t make out the words, but the sentiment was clear. ‘So this is what its like to feel loved.’ He thought. He knew he could get used to it.   
‘Wait…he felt loved.’ Clint thought as he became fully awake. ‘Phil said he loved him. Clint admitted he loved Phil. Shit. This would so not end well.’ Clint tried to keep his breathing even, but his body involuntarily tensed up. ‘Yes, he had been distraught over Phil’s death. The entire team probably had figured out how he felt by now. He had let his grief overwhelm his good sense. Phil couldn’t love him. He wasn’t loveable. Even his family, people who were supposed to love him no matter what hated him, how could someone as good as Phil feel anything for him? Time for damage control.’ Clint tried to remove himself from Phil’s grasp.  
“Shhh, it’s still early, lay with me awhile longer.” Phil wouldn’t loosen his hold on Clint.  
“Sorry, nature calls.” Clint wrenched himself loose and headed to the bathroom.  
Phil sighed to himself. He knew Clint’s past wouldn’t let this be easy. People who had been abandoned their whole lives didn’t know how to deal with love. He knew there would be freak-outs, he had hoped that they could have gotten through the first morning after without one, but he knew nothing to do with Clint Barton was ever easy. Time for damage control.  
Clint did pee, but then just looked at himself in the mirror. How did he let himself do this to himself? Sure, finding someone alive you thought was dead could throw anyone off their game, but to let it get so out of control… Not physically, physically he had taken all the time possible. Emotionally, it was the most out of control he had been in his life. Everything he felt for Phil came pouring out during their lovemaking. It had been making love, not simple sex. Simple sex Clint could do. Even friends with benefits, Clint knew how to handle that. But real emotional lovemaking, Clint had never experienced that before. All he knew now was that it scared the shit out of him and it was time to cut his losses before things got any more difficult.   
Phil got out of bed and went to the bathroom door. Turning the handle, he wasn’t really surprised to find it locked.  
“Clint, you’re not the only person who has to pee you know.” Phil was sure that was true, he wasn’t one of them, but he didn’t really tell lies unless he had to.  
“Yeah, sure I’ll be just a second.” Clint threw some water and his face, dried it, gave himself a last stern look and opened the door.   
“All yours, but you may want to light a match.” He figured he should make it seem like he had been in the bathroom that long for a reason.  
Phil went in, quickly pissed and brushed his teeth and went to look for Clint. Clint already had his pants, socks and shoes on and was buttoning his shirt.   
Phil came up behind him, still naked himself and put his arms around him.  
“Good Morning.” Phil started.  
“Morning.” Clint tried not to think about how right it felt to be back in Phil’s arms.  
“How about a good morning kiss?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Clint turned intending it to be a quick brush of his lips on Phil’s but when Phil held his the back of his head in one hand and wouldn’t let him pull back, using his tongue to beg entrance into Clint’s mouth, Clint found his body unable to refuse.  
For a moment, Phil thought Clint was going to refuse the kiss, but then felt him relax against his will. God, he could become addicted to kissing this man. Just then, Clint tensed up again, so Phil let him go. Time for some diversionary tactics.   
“Give me a sit rep while I dress.” Phil pulled jeans and a sweatshirt from the dresser.  
“You actually own blue jeans?”  
“I thought the Man in Black look would stick out in the French countryside. Now, what’s been happening since the battle of New York? I don’t think one battle would make individuals like make up the Avengers trust each other enough to make a decent softball team, yet, from the little we did take time to talk about last night, you are really all a team now. What happened?”  
“I guess that mostly has to do with all the super-villains deciding to try and destroy slash takeover the world in the last couple months. Well, that and I think Fury liked having us all at his beck and call. I’m sure Shield could have handled the giant octopus without our help, but Thor really likes calamari, so we didn’t complain too much.”  
“Details please. I need to know what I’m going back to. What happened right after the battle of New York?”  
“Thor took Loki back to some sort of Asgardian prison. Bruce and Tony went to one of Tony’s lab to be all sciency together while Pepper took care of getting the tower, which is now called the Avengers tower By the way, repaired after Loki and the portal made a mess of it. Cap decided to take a motorcycle tour of America and check out what this century looked like out from under SHIELDS filtering everything for him. Nat and I went back to her quarters at SHIELD headquarters where she told me…about you…dying. I didn’t even get the details before the guards came and took me to the brig. For a day I was sure I was the one who killed you.”  
“Why? I mean why did they take you to the brig? It was Loki who did all of that damage and he was taken care of.”  
“Come on Sir,” Phil raised his eyebrow at the sir, but let it slide for now and let Clint continue. “They had to be sure I wasn’t still compromised. You would have done the same thing.” Phil didn’t bother arguing about that either, but he knew he would have fought to get Clint released right away.  
“Nat snuck in every night and explained what had really happened while I was…not myself.”  
“If she got in, you could have gotten out.”  
“Sure, there aren’t many prisons I can’t break out of, but where would I go? At that point, without you, it’s not like I thought I had anything left to fight for.” Damn his mouth, why was he admitting that to Phil now? Maybe if he moved on quickly, Phil wouldn’t notice. And maybe un-magical pigs would learn to fly.  
“I spent the next week being poked, prodded and analyzed by every doctor and psychologist SHIELD has. They even brought in some outside help. A witch and a mutant. Although, I think the witch may have been a mutant too.”  
“Fury let some witch and mutant into your head? After what you had just been through with Loki? I knew he was a liar, but I didn’t think he was a sadistic bastard.” Phil didn’t really fault Fury for lying about his death, but this he was pissed about.  
“She was a good witch, and I think Professor Xavier, that was the mutant, probably helped me more than all the doctors combined. I’m not positive, but it felt like he put in some sort of wall in brain. I think if Loki or anything else tries to take me again, they’ll have a hard time.”  
Phil was now dress so he motioned at Clint to follow him and they went to the den. Phil sat at his writing desk and Clint sat on the loveseat opposite.   
“You let a stranger in your head? You, who I’ve seen pitch a fit about doctors touching you when all they were doing was saving your life by keeping you from bleeding out after that last gunshot wound, you let people play in your head willingly?”  
“It’s not like Loki or Fury were giving me a choice in the matter.”  
“I’m not talking about Loki, I know you fought him. If you hadn’t there would have been many more dead people including Maria Hill. I’m talking about this witch and this mutant. You didn’t fight them, did you?”  
“No.” Why can’t I lie to him? Clint thought to himself.  
“Why not?” Phil was trying his hardest to keep his voice level and calm, but it was an effort. He hated what that had to have done to the ultra private sniper.   
“It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.” ‘I don’t matter’ was the subtext. Phil was grateful that the people who had convinced Clint of his being unworthy of any concern were dead. If not, Phil was sure he would have to hunt them down himself. Phil wanted to make clear that Clint mattered more than anything did, but if he tried to say it now, Clint would run. “Besides, the professor must have convinced Fury Loki’s influence was really gone. I was released and got to go to my own quarters after that.”   
“What brought the team together next?” Phil was trying to avoid Clint’s personal issues for now, stealth was the key.   
“AIM decided to unloose the robot apocalypse in Washington DC. Its not that the robots were so spectacular singly, but there seemed to be millions of the suckers. Nat and I went out with a bunch of junior agents on a chopper, Cap was already in DC seeing the sights, and Tony and Bruce met us there. Thor was still in Asgard, but that was OK, robots aren’t really his thing anyway. The rest of us kept the robots as busy as possible while Tony and Bruce, well, probably mainly Jarvis, figured out a modified EM pulse that would take out the robots without ruining everything else electronic in DC. The first pulse shut them all down. Tony reprogrammed them into construction bots, so now they are helping to rebuild New York City.”  
“How did the team work together during that OP?”  
“Cap naturally took charge; he has a great mind for tactics. Tony and Bruce did the science and Bruce didn’t have to get angry for that, so no Hulk. Nat was doing her Ninja stuff, distracting any bots that came too close to civilians or irreplaceable monuments. I went part way up the Washington monument and used explosive arrows to take out as many as I could. Cap made sure to get Civilians out of the way and bounced his shield through almost as many bots as I took out.”

“And after the fight was over?”

“Tony took us all back to the tower for take out and movies. He told Cap it was to debrief, but there was a lot more alcohol involved then when I used to debrief with you. We ate bad Chinese food and Steve thought it would be good to watch a movie about good robots, so he had Jarvis pull up Transformers on the big screen. We all took turn explaining the pop culture stuff to Steve, those who can, got drunk and we all ended up staying over. I’m not sure why Tony made the invitation, Pepper was in California, maybe he was bored, or lonely, but we all went.”

“There wasn’t any bickering, you all got along?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say there wasn’t any bickering, Tony was there, but it was the good natured kind. There were some awkward moments; we did kind of pair off. Nat sat with me, Tony and Bruce had already been spending time together so them sticking together was natural. Steve always seems a bit lost, but given that he’s a man out of time, I think that’s only natural. He only got teased a little bit when he asked questions, even Tony seemed to enjoy trying to explain the movie to him.”

“What did Fury have to say about you guys ditching the real debrief to go and watch movies?”

“Don’t know. We were getting ready to head out the next day when Jarvis said there was a new extra-dimensional portal open over Cleveland. We didn’t wait for Fury to call us out officially to that one. Giant, flying ferrets were pouring out of the thing. This time there wasn’t a machine controlling it, just a hole in the sky with no apparent reason. Tony remembered something he had heard about another rich genius and called some guy named Reed Richards. People say Tony has an ego, but at least he doesn’t call himself ‘Mr. Fantastic’. Anyway, Richards was doing an experiment in New York, but for some unknown reason the portal opened in Cleveland. Richards got the thing closed and we took care of the ferrets, so it was a relatively early night. Tony treated us to an Indians game, who lost to the Minnesota Twins, and then we went back to the tower.”

“You all just naturally decided to trust one another? When I … left… you could barely all be in the same room without bloodshed.”

“At least some of that tension was being manipulated by Loki, from what I’ve been told. The big things that were getting in between us were worked through in the New York battle. I mean, hard to accuse Tony of being a selfish twit when he tried to take care of that nuke on his own. Steve proved he was a hell of a lot more than just a propaganda poster boy, Bruce showed that even the Hulk has his uses, Thor, who has been in and out trying to take care of things in Asgard as well as here, he helped take out his own brother to protect the earth. Nat was the one who closed the New York portal, hard to see her as just a token girl.”

“And you?”

“It was easier for me at the tower. Most of SHIELD still sees me as a traitor. Don’t look like that. I don’t blame them. But at the tower, I don’t have to face all the dirty looks.”

“So now you are all just one big happy family?”

“No, but that’s why we looked so hard for you. I mean, of course, we wanted to make sure you were really OK, but we need you. We need someone who can referee when Bruce and Tony disagree about strict science vs. engineering. Or when the rest of the team doesn’t understand that Nat needs to keep sharpening her knives. Or when Steve says something that would have made perfect sense in 1940, but not so much anymore. Who else can explain us to each other, slap sense into us when we’re being stupid, or at the very least, cover or asses when we screw up? Trust me, no one else wants the job, hope I didn’t just talk you out of coming back.”


	3. Deanna and DiNozzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Character was ending up way too Mary Sue and I gave up

Deanna and DiNozzo

 

Tony was tired. It had been a long day in a long week in what seemed like a long year. He wasn’t sure if he was getting older or if criminals were getting worse, but he was tired, physically and emotionally. The weather had been awful, dreary and cold and they had been out looking at a mass grave all day. It had started to rain which turned to sleet and then to snow before a call to Fornell clarified what they had. It had turned out to be a mob dumping ground, and even though it was partially on Patuxent River Naval Air Station land, Gibbs had finally lost a fight for jurisdiction and they handed the case to the FBI. Mob business was more their forte and none of the bodies were military, at least those identified so far. If that changed, they would again become involved. As of 6:30, Tony had his paperwork finished and was on his way home. Traffic was slowed with the storm and Tony tried to not let the stupidity of other drivers make him feel even worse. He really wanted to get home.

He had plans for a night with James Bond, Pussy Galore, and a beer or two. He would normally have at least one martini, shaken, not stirred, but it might be a school night. The MCRT was on call this weekend and the way Tony’s luck was going, they would get called in. He really hoped he could finish Goldfinger first.

Some days, Tony wasn’t sure why he had finally bought a house, he felt like he was never there. It was just a block from the southern entrance to Rock Creek Park. He joked he could sleep in and meet the team at the park at least once a week if the murderers would only let Tony know when they dropped bodies there. Still, after the housing crisis, he got the place for a song, was closer to the Navy Yard than his old apartment and he didn‘t have to worry about the landlord taking forever with repairs. If the boiler went out, he decided how fast it got fixed. The house was small, with a porch along the front where Gibb’s housewarming gift of a porch swing had a place of honor. Pulling into the driveway, he was surprised to see a small figure sitting on the swing. Since moving into the family neighborhood, he had become used to having school children come to his door selling things for fundraisers. He must have been known as an easy touch, Tony always bought something. He remembered hating having to sell stuff in order to raise money for new uniforms or summer camp after his dad had cut him off. This child looked awfully young to be at a strangers door all alone. He would have to speak to her parents.

“Hi there, are you selling candy bars or pizza?” Tony asked the little girl in the navy coat and boots, hoping for pizza, but guessing candy since she had a suitcase with her. Pizza had to be ordered ahead of time, candy bars you got right away.

“Hi, are you Tony?” The girl asked, ignoring his question.

“That’s me.”

“I’m supposed to give you this and then do what you tell me to do.” She handed him a manila envelope.

“OK, let’s go inside where it’s warm and we’ll figure out what’s going on.”

Tony took the child into the house. If he had been looking, he would have seen a woman pull her hood back over her head and walk quickly away, wiping tears from her eyes as she went.

Tony took a moment in the entryway to remove his hat and gloves. “What’s your name?” Tony asked the girl.

“Deanna.”

“Pretty name.” Tony looked down at the envelope. It was thick, with Tony D. written on the front in an unfamiliar hand. Opening it, he brought out what looked like a long letter, a official looking certificate, and some photos. Realizing this was more than a simple fundraiser, Tony said, “Let’s get those wet boots off and head into the living room.”

Getting Deanna shed of her wet clothes, they went into the living room and sat on the couch. Tony laid the letter and the certificate on the coffee table and looked at the photos. They were of Deanna, even as a baby she had the same, shy smile and bright blue eyes. There was a familiar looking woman in some of the photos. She looked to be in her early to late 30’s with honey blond hair and blue eyes, much like Deanna’s. 

“Is this your mom?”

“Yes.” Deanna looked suddenly sad.

Looking at the official looking paper, he saw it was Deanna’s birth certificate. Ellie Williams was listed as her mother. The father entry was left blank. Ellie Williams, it couldn’t be her; it had been, over 20 years since that summer. 

Before turning to the letter, Tony said, “This looks like it might take awhile, do you want to watch TV while I read it?”

“OK.”

Tony found a rerun of ‘Leave it to Beaver’. He figured that was safe, he had no idea what a little girl would like to watch. Seeing Deanna settle back to watch the show, Tony unfolded the letter.

Tony,

First, relax. This isn’t a one-night stand coming back to haunt you. This is Deanna Williams, my daughter. I’m Ellie Williams. I hope you remember the summer we spent together so many years ago. I knew you were someone I could depend on from the moment you spent the morning helping me find my lost dog.

Tony thought back on that day. He was helping teach basketball as a junior counselor at a summer camp in the Pocono’s. His high school coach at the Academy had got him the job. Not much pay for teaching Junior High rugrats how to run the pick and weave all summer, but it kept him away from his father and the step-mother of the month. A group of 5th and 6th graders would come in on Monday afternoon and stay until Wednesday morning and then a new group would come Thursday afternoon and leave Sat. morning. That left 15 year old Tony with Wed. nights and the weekends with nothing to do. He was the youngest councilor and he thought that was why the older guys didn’t really hang out with him. It actually had more to do with them being jealous of his basketball skills. After spending his free time the first week alone in his dorm room, he took to walking around the small town on his days off. There was a small park where he practiced his free throws and he would grab some snacks at the convenience store to get him through the rest of the week.


	4. Home Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton Videographer meets Phil Coulson Chef

Home Cooking

 

Chapter 1 - The Meeting 

‘Clint Barton – Photographer and Videographer’ read the sign on the old brick building. Phil took a deep breath and knocked on the studio door.

“Come in” a deep voice said from inside.

The room was like a combination living room and art gallery. Three of the walls were brick and filled with tastefully matted photography prints, all different sizes. The far wall was plaster and painted white. It had a desk and computer setup. On the right side there was a door painted the same color as the wall. The center of the room was filled with comfortable looking couches and armchairs. Walking towards him was a man in his mid thirties, Dressed in black jeans and a purple dress shirt yet still looking more like a professional athlete than a photographer. Not big enough for football, and too short for basketball; maybe wrestling; the college kind, in a lower weight class? Phil suddenly realized he had missed what the man said as he was checking him out. 'Smooth Coulson, way to make a good first impression.' he thought to himself.

“… with that chef’s coat, you must be Peppers friend. Come in and have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?” The man, who must be Clint, asked holding out his hand. He shook and it was a nice strong handshake without any macho posturing. “Yes, I’m Phil Coulson, nice to meet you. Coffee would be great, black please.” 

Phil took a seat on one of the couches, while Clint went through an almost invisible door to the right of the desk area. He realized the room wasn’t as big as he had originally thought. The pictures were hung to create the illusion of more space. The one Phil was facing was in black and white showing the back of a woman from the shoulders to just above her waste 

When Pepper convinced him that putting cooking classes on YouTube was a way to ‘expand his brand’ (whatever that was supposed to mean), he thought he’d get a tripod for his old camcorder and do it himself. He shot himself making Spaghetti Francesca, his restaurants signature dish, and watched it back. It was a disaster. He was out of frame half the time and he was either too far from the mike to be picked up at all, or it sounded like he was shouting through a pillow. After all that he realized he would have to pay someone to transfer it to a medium that he could upload anyway, so he might as well pay someone to film it for him. Clint was recommended by Pepper’s artist friend Steve, who said Clint Barton was professional, but just starting out and therefore still inexpensive. Phil had been expecting some 20 something nerdy looking guy in a tech filled man cave. What he saw when he entered was completely different.


	5. Tony and the Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at outlining before writing. That didn't work either

Tony and the Painter 6/13/2012 

Tony meets a new neighbor, but is she really all that she appears to be?  
“Life is pain, princess,” she said, lips curling up. “Anyone who tells you differently is selling something.”

Introduction of case  
Introduction of Carrie  
Middle of case  
1st date or aborted date  
Help Tony through frustration  
Sex  
Tony’s accident  
Capture and torture  
Rescue  
Aftermath  
Running away  
Found  
Happily ever after?

 

Anthony DiNozzo hated coming back to his apartment some days. This was one of them. He had spent the whole day reviewing evidence in a kidnapping case that just refused to be solved. No new leads, no ransom demand, and because the abducted was a single sailor whose parents were deceased, not even a victim to talk through the trauma. Just hours of staring at computer screens trying to reconstruct the life of what seemed to be an average sailor. It had been four days since a crewmate had seen Ensign Tom Jordan forced by gunpoint into a green Escalade. The Escalade had been reported stolen the night before and was found hours later abandoned and set on fire. Abby was the best forensic agent in the world and even she couldn’t find much of anything in the burnt remains. That initially seemed like a positive, the Ensigns body wasn’t there, but no evidence meant nowhere left to look. The director had finally ordered the team home to get a full night sleep and start fresh tomorrow. Even Gibbs must have seen the wisdom in that; he only argued in a perfunctory way. Tony knew they were probably right, but he also knew there was nothing at his apartment that would allow him to turn off the thoughts of the case except the bottle of scotch, and he had been turning to that too often lately. He wouldn’t be able to stand sitting around the office tomorrow staring at the same computer screens with a hangover. Trying to figure out which movie to watch, which would have the greatest chance of distracting him, he spotted a commotion by the elevators. 

Someone was attempting to hit the call button while balancing three heavy looking boxes. 

“Hold on, I’ll give you a hand with that.” He said throwing his own bag over his shoulder. He pushed for the elevator and took the top two boxes from the strangers pile. Tony found himself staring into the greenest eyes he ever remembered seeing.

Chapter 2

“Contacts?” he said, thinking aloud.

“No, genetics.” The woman laughed. “I get that all the time, although it isn’t usually asked before an introduction occurs. I’m Carrie Jackson.”

“Tony. Tony DiNozzo.”

“Thanks for the help Tony. I keep telling myself that someday I will learn that more smaller loads ultimately is more efficient than trying to carry everything at once when it means you move slower and end up dropping things, but that day hasn’t come yet.”

Tony finally pried his gaze from her eyes and found himself talking to a cute woman. Not classically beautiful, but there was something attractive in her button nose and faint trail of freckles across her cheeks. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and battered jeans, and a baseball cap with Captain Americas shield on front.

The elevator doors opened and they entered. 

Carrie asked “Floor number?” 

“Fourth” Tony said, doing his damnedest to come up with actual words. When was the last time Anthony DiNozzo was stunned into speechlessness?

“Me too.” 

“Oh, you must be moving into 419.”

“Right. Say, was the last tenant really old? I only ask because the place still smells of lilacs and I seem to be the only person under sixty who likes those flowers. I’m allergic to practically everything, but for some reason I can tolerate those. The really dark purple ones are my favorite, although the white are nice too. Not the pink, pink is for tulips.” Carrie was starting to remind Tony of someone. An older, bit calmer, version of Abby.

“Yes, Mrs. Yeardly was in her 80’s.”

“Was?” Carrie looked worried.

“Oh, nothing like that. Pretty sure she’ll never die. Her kids just finally sprung for her retirement to Arizona.”

The elevator doors opened and Tony let Carrie lead the way down the hall. She was talking about a retirement community she had volunteered at back in Hagerstown and how people really should realize how much the older generation still had to contribute. Tony just listened and admired the view as Carrie swayed in front of him. 

“Thanks again for the hand, just set those down anywhere.” Carrie said as she opened the door to her new apartment. The place just had a few boxes scattered around the edges.

“This place looks so much bigger without all of Mrs. Yeardley’s big paisley furniture overwhelming the place. “ Tony commented as he set the boxes down.

“It is a nice place isn’t it? Carrie answered. “And with all the windows the light is wonderful, especially in the mornings. I usually paint at night, but now I guess I’ll have to get up earlier and catch that light.”  
“You paint?”

“Yes, well I try. I was an art major, but so far that hasn’t paid the bills. I start as a tour guide at the National Gallery of Art next week, so at least my knowledge of art is putting food on the table even if my own art isn’t. Oh my, I’ve been babbling away and I haven’t asked anything about you, what do you do Tony?”

“I’m a cop.” That explanation was always easier than trying to explain what NCIS was.

“Out of uniform today officer?”

“I’m a special agent; we get to wear suits instead.”

“Not that you don’t look wonderful in a suit, but for a minute I was imaging you in uniform. I have a thing with uniforms.” Carrie realized what she said and turned a pretty shade of pink. “Sorry, I only meant…ah…”

“Not that you don’t look wonderful with that shade of pink across your cheeks, but don’t give it a second thought, I admire people who say what they think. “

“Maybe, but not EVERYTHING they think. My lack of a filtering system has gotten me in trouble more than once.”

“But less trouble than people who hold back too much, never risking asking for what they truly want.” Tony countered.

He wanted to follow that by asking for a date, but they had met less than 5 minutes earlier and he was just right across the hall, there would be time later. And truthfully, what if she said no?

After a long moment, Carrie broke the silence.

“Well, I really do appreciate the help, but I should keep schlepping boxes.”

“Are you doing this alone?”

“Well, I don’t have much; mainly just have a truck full of boxes.” 

“What about furniture?”

“Most of my stuff in Hagerstown was second hand when I got it, I figured I’d just get new stuff here.”

“What about something to sleep on tonight?” and it was Tony’s turn to blush.

“It’s OK; I know you didn’t mean anything by that. I fit an old futon in the truck.”

“You can’t haul that up here by yourself. Give me a minute to change out of my suit and I’ll help."

“Please, you don’t have to go to any trouble.”

“Really, no trouble, haven’t gotten my workout in yet today, think of it as you keeping me company on a Stairmaster. I’ll be back in just a minute; I’m right across the hall.”

Tony quickly ducked out before Carrie could protest more. He considered a shower, but figured if he took too long Carrie was determined enough to try and move as much as possible in those few minutes. He stripped off the suit, threw on an OSU sweatshirt and jeans, and took a few moments looking in the mirror to make sure his hair was strategically disheveled. He went back across the hall to find Carrie had made a least a couple trips in his short absence. 

“Hey, hope you left me something to carry… Carrie.” Tony smiled at the word play.

“Ha Ha. Oh, there’s plenty left, I had to keep moving, think if I sit right now I’ll be tempted to not get back up.”

“Then put me to work, and we’ll soon be done.”

It took them about an hour to get the rest of the boxes upstairs laughing and talking the whole time. All that was left was the metal futon frame. It was old and missing some screws so every few steps one of the support bars would shift, fall and usually catch Tony in the shins. Somehow, he kept smiling. It took some maneuvering once they got to the narrow stairwell, but eventually they made it upstairs.

“Thanks again for the help Tony, I owe you one.”

Tony could hear a dismissal when he heard one, but he didn’t want to leave her company. Why wouldn’t his usually quick brain find something to say?  
“No problem. If you need anything, remember, I’m in 420, right across the hall.”

Chapter 3

Not knowing what else he could say, Tony left and went home. After a quick shower, he realized he was hungry. After checking the fridge, he decided to order pizza. Hanging up the phone, his brain kicked in and he went across the hall and knocked on Carrie’s door.

Carrie looked surprised when she opened her door. “Hello again.”

“Have you eaten yet? Would you like to eat with me?” Tony didn’t give her time to answer, it seemed this time he had channeled his inner Abby. “It would save you from having to unpack your kitchen stuff. I ordered a meat lover’s dream, but I can call back and change it to cheese if you’re vegetarian or I might still have some lettuce that hasn’t gone too wilted if you are vegan. Are you vegan?”

“No, I’m an omnivore, and I had just realized I hadn’t eaten since an early lunch, so …sure, pizza would be great. I’m in the middle of unpacking a box; I’ll come over after that if it’s OK?”

“Perfect, see you in a bit.”

Tony went back in his place, opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe and looked around, tidying up a bit and basically paced until there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, he realized Carrie didn’t really have more unpacking to do. She too had showered and changed and ...yes, put on a touch of makeup. My, she is pretty Tony thought to himself. “Come in. Pizza should be here soon.”

While Tony got out plates and napkins, Carrie looked around the apartment. The art on the walls was mainly black and white photographs and movie posters. Looking at one she said, “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

“The Princess Bride.” Tony answered. “One of my favorites. The scene between Wesley and Vizzini where Vizzini is trying to figure out which cup the poison is in? Perfect writing. Always reminded me of Danny Kaye in The Court Jester.”

“The pellet with the poison is in the vessel with the pestle,” Carrie started, 

“The chalice from the palace has the brew that is true!” They finished together.

They were still giggling when the pizza arrived. They ate and talked movies and art until Carrie happened to glance at the clock on the wall.

“It 9:30 already. I really do have to get some unpacking done tonight.” Carrie reluctantly explained.

“I understand. I had a great time tonight.” Tony said as he walked her to the door. “Can we do it again sometime?”

“I’d really like that.”

“What about this weekend? There’s a Mel Brooks festival at the World Theater Saturday. They're showing Spaceballs and Young Frankenstein. ”

“Combing the dessert and roll in zee hay? How can I refuse?” Carrie said combining quotes from both movies.

“And maybe we could get a late lunch beforehand?” Tony hoped he wasn’t pushing his luck.

“OK, if I pay, I owe you for all you done today.”

“Deal.”

“Goodnight Tony thanks for today.”  
He really wanted to kiss her, but settled for handshake and said “You’re welcome” Shutting the door, he thought to himself, maybe coming home isn’t so bad after all. 

 

Chapter 4

Tony woke the next day before his alarm went off. He woke with the feeling that all seemed, if not right with the world, much better than yesterday. Driving into work, he actually saw how beautiful the light is in the morning. Pulling into the Navel Yard, he switched into work mode. 

Trying to put himself into the victim’s shoes, he thought back on his own life. Who were the people who knew him best? As a youngster, after his mother’s death, it would have been his nanny and other household staff. Maybe some other kids at school. High school, it would have been his football and basketball teammates. In college, it would have been his fraternity brothers and again, teammates. After booting up his computer he searched for records of Ensign Jordan’s early life. His early years were spent in Allendale, a small town in South Carolina. Small enough that running down his classmates shouldn’t be a problem. He had attended South Carolina State where ROTC and the Alpha Beta Mu Fraternity were listed as his extracurricular activities. Pulling up the ROTC list was relatively simple, and the fraternity wasn’t too difficult. (No matter what McGee thought, Tony did have some computer skills.) Tony took the list of former classmates, fraternity brothers and ROTC classmates and ran them through NCIC. 

He said good morning to Ziva and McGee as they came in and started their computers. The Ensign’s friends from Allendale didn’t get any hits, ROTC didn’t have any interesting ones, but the fraternity started to bring things together. In the last five years, four different members who had been in school the same time as Jordan had disappeared. They all had different careers, hometowns, locations, so no one had made the connection yet. The first two were eventually found dead in bodies of water. The third had not been found, and Ensign Jordan was the fourth. There were never any ransom demands and the water destroyed any forensics that local crime investigators would know how to look for. Tony looked up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

“Boss, I have something.”

“About time. Let’s see it.” The rest of the team gathered around.

Tony pulled up his search on the big screen. “As you can see, three other members of the Ensign’s fraternity have met with foul play, all have disappeared on the same day of the year and in each case there was little to no evidence for the locals to go on.”

“Details.” Gibbs said.

“Lance Donovan and Fred Thomas were both found dead in rivers close to where they disappeared and Barry Nordstrom disappeared from work and was never found.”

“Ziva, get the coroner reports from the two bodies sent to Ducky, get the police reports on all three from the local Leos and make sure any evidence there was is sent to Abby.”

“Yes Boss, on it Boss.” Ziva answered and went to her computer.

“McGee, get a list of brothers who are still OK, find them and set up interviews with as many as possible. Try starting with any that may have been especially close to the victims, same interests, etc.”

“On it Boss.” McGee looked relieved to finally have something to do.

“Tony, call SC State and get any info you can on A.B.M. during the years Jordan was a member. Find out who their faculty advisor was and talk to them.”

“Got it Boss” Tony practically ran back to his desk, happy there was no more sitting around and waiting.

“And DiNozzo?” Gibbs added, “Good job.”

“Thanks Boss.”

Tony spent the rest of the morning being passed from to one personal assistant to another until he finally spoke to a Professor Hollings who had been the faculty advisor for A.B.M. He informed Tony that under advisement of his lawyer, he would not comment on his time involving the fraternity. He gave Tony his lawyers contact information. More hinkyness as Abby might say. Tony decided he needed more coffee.

“Alright if I go get us lunch Boss?” Tony asked Gibbs.

“Make it sandwiches from the cart downstairs, we’re finally getting somewhere.”

“That was my plan Boss”

As Tony got up to go to the coffee cart in the courtyard, Ziva stepped in the elevator with him.

“What is up with you today?” Ziva asked. “Yesterday you were a gloomy bus, today you keep smiling and humming to yourself?”

“You mean a gloomy Gus and yesterday we were stuck and today we have new leads.”

“Aahh, but you were smiling when I came in this morning, which was before the new leads.”

“I had a feeling today would be a better day, that’s all.”

“That is not your ‘good day’ smile. That is your ‘there is this girl’ smile. Did you have a hot date last night?”

“We didn’t know we were getting last night off until the last minute, how would I make a date?”

“Perhaps you made a ‘footie call’.”

“It’s a ‘bootie call’ and I don’t do that Ziva.” (Anymore he thought to himself.) “I went home, helped my new neighbor move, ate, and went to bed.”

“Ahh, new neighbor. What is her name?”

“Yes, she is female. Her name is Carrie. She is nice. That’s all you’re getting.”

“I was a spy. I can be patient.”

Chapter 5

They brought lunch back to the office for everyone on the team and Tony tried to stop thinking about beautiful green eyes and get back to the case.

He got on the SC State School newspaper website and searched for any articles with A.B.M. from 2004 – 2008. He found it in January of 2006. The college’s chapter of A.B.M. had been reprimanded in the Ensigns sophomore year for throwing parties where underage students were served alcohol. One student, Marcia Miller, had died. The fraternity had been put on probation but there was nothing in the article about any students directly held responsible. Tony added this to his list of reports to get from the local PD. His gut told him this was a real lead. Then he looked at the date and he was sure.

“Boss, I found the connection. A party was held on January 3rd where a student died from alcohol poisoning. All the disappearances occurred on January 3rd.”

“Find out all you can about that student and any survivors they left behind.”

“Already on it Boss.”

Hours dragged by with waiting for return phone calls and local LEO’s getting permission to forward case files to a federal agency. Tony was starting to go stir crazy. His gut was screaming that they were on the right track, but they were still missing something. 

“Tony, what have you found on the dead girl?” Gibbs asked.

“Marcia Miller graduated 2nd in her class at Fairmount High school in Fairmount Virginia. Father and mother both now deceased. One brother, Marine Capt. Mike Miller currently stationed in South Korea, Service jacket shows no red flags, a couple of commendations while serving in Iraq. The Captain was out of country during at least 2 of the attacks. I’m currently going through college newspapers and any public social media sites to find out who Marcia’s friends were, but that’s going to take longer and before you ask, McGee is already helping with the computer search boss.”

“And Boss, I think I have something else.” McGee added, “The other ABM members. Most are not local but I did find one Rob Landry in the DC area. A dentist who was in the same pledge class as the Petty Officer, I just got of the phone with him and he said we can meet with him anytime this afternoon.”

“Will the computer run those searches without you babysitting them?”

“Yes, I can make that work boss, but to sort through it takes a real person.”

“Ziva, you have to wait on paperwork to come from the local police departments, you take over sorting through what Tim’s searches pull up. Tim, since you made initial contact, you get to do the interview with Landry. And DiNozzo, you were in a Fraternity, go play the brotherhood card and see what he’ll tell you.”

“I’ll pull out all the charm boss.” Tony replied.

On the way down to the garage, Tony tossed McGee the car keys.

“I get to drive?” Tim asked, surprised.

“I have some thinking to do McEagerBeaver.” 

“About the case or the new neighbor?”

“When did you have time to talk to Ziva since lunch?”

“I didn’t. She talked to Abby who IM’d me.”

“While I did meet someone nice last night,” Tony was used to the office grapevine being quick, but this had to be a new record for something so innocent, “I wasn’t thinking of her right now. I planned on thinking about the case. Something isn’t adding up yet.”

Tony reviewed everything they knew so far and quickly came to the conclusion that they just didn’t have enough of the puzzle pieces. Which meant his mind was free to wander. It didn’t take McGee mentioning Carrie to have his mind wander in that direction. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun just hanging out with someone. Dates usually meant stilted conversations where he put on the Tony Date mask and melded into what ever his date expected of him. Sophisticated socialite? Suave Tony would make reservations and an expensive yet not too popular restaurant. Younger party girl? Dance Tony would tip the bouncer at whatever was the hippest club of the week and do the latest dirty dance crave until dawn. Athletic Tomboy? Jock Tony would plan a run that happened to take them to a park where he had his car planted with a picnic lunch waiting. Last night was different. Not that Tony wasn’t trying, but it wasn’t an act, he didn’t have to live up to some preplanned expectations. He talked about things he enjoyed, and learned about what Carrie liked. Everything seemed so natural and easy. 

“Tony, you’re smiling, and it’s kind of creepy.” McGee said, waking Tony up.

“Eyes on the road McGee.”

“Say what you want Tony, that girl last night must have been special.”

“McGee, Kate would be disappointed. Carrie is a woman, not a girl. I helped her out, we had a nice time. If there’s ever anything else to tell, I’ll tell you. Now, how much further?”

“We’re a block away.” Tim answered, storing away the name Carrie to add to the office gossip.

Chapter 6

Rob Landry’s office was in a strip mall in a middle class area in the outskirts of DC. Tim knew from the phone conversation that Landry should be finishing his last appointment. After talking to the receptionist for a moment, Tim and Tony were escorted to the Doctors office. Dr. Landry entered a few minutes later.

“Hello gentlemen, I understand you wish to talk to me about my college days?”

“Yes Doctor. I’m Special Agent McGee and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. We are investigating the disappearance of one of your fraternity brothers, Ensign Tom Jordan.” Tim didn’t mention the other disappearances because, until they had more information, this was the only thing they were officially investigating. 

“Tom? I haven’t seen him in years. I’m not sure how I can help you.”

“We are trying to find out more about an incident that happened when you were in college. We think the death of Marcia Miller may have a connection.”

“I don’t see how. Marcia’s death was a tragic accident.”

“Can you please tell us what you remember from that event?”

“We were having a party for all the kids who were still in town over the holidays. Cops tended to look the other way as long as we kept it relatively quiet so the neighbors didn’t care. We always confiscated keys when people came in and thought we were being careful. I found out later that she had been sleeping with one of the house members and thought she was his girlfriend. That night she walked in on him sleeping with someone else and was pretty upset.”

“Who was the guy?” Tim questioned the doctor. 

“Barry Nordstrom. He was the basketball center and kind of an ass, at least when he was 22 years old.” Dr. Landry looked embarrassed as he admitted that. “Instead of leaving, I guess she decided to get drunk. She had too much, tried to walk back to the dorms, must have gotten lost and by the time they found her in the park the next morning, she had died from alcohol poisoning. Very sad, but I really don’t see how this would have any bearing on anything happening today. We were stupid kids who let another kid do something stupid.”

“Was anyone ever criminally charged for Marcia’s death?”

“No. The University put the fraternity on probation for 2 years, but no one was criminally held responsible. Trust me, we all felt horrible, well, maybe Barry should have felt worse than he did, but most of us didn’t even remember seeing Marcia that night. I think she was quietly drinking in some corner and we were kids and didn’t pay enough attention.”

“Why are you talking to us so freely Doctor?” Tony finally spoke. “Everyone else has been giving us the runaround all day.”

“I guess I’ve always felt a bit guilty. I didn’t know Marcia well, but she seemed like a nice enough kid. I wish I had been paying more attention that night.”

“How did Marcia even meet Barry? Not many star basketball players bother to sleep with nerdy freshmen girls.” Tony pushed further.

“Barry liked being worshipped and girls who normally didn’t get attention are easier to fool. I think Barry probably met her through a pledge. I think they grew up in the same town. 

“What was his name?” Tim asked. 

“Ricky something, I don’t remember. He ended up dropping out after that semester.”

“Doctor, have you had any recent contact with Barry, Lance Donovan or Fred Thomas?” Tony asked.

“No, I haven’t seen them for years. To be honest, by the time I was a senior I had already outgrown the Frat scene. It wasn’t too hard to grow apart.”

“Thank you for the time. If you think of anything else, please give us a call.” Time said handing Landry his card.

Stepping outside, Tim said, “Guess we need to find out who Ricky is.”

“To quote Gibbs, ‘Ya think?” Tony replied. “Sounds like he at least knew Marcia.”

Heading back into town during afternoon rush-hour was easier but it was still 18:00 when they arrived back in the bullpen, and they filled Gibbs in on the interview.

“Ziva hasn’t had much luck going through the broad search we were doing earlier. I need to update Vance on our progress, now that we finally have some, you guys take a break for food, be back by 19:00 and we’ll see if we can find Ricky.” Gibbs said and the team didn’t argue. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these cases were often marathons, not sprints and in order to be at their best, they had to pick when to obsess and when to replenish.

They decided to go to their favorite coffee shop around the corner from the Navy Yard. Real coffee that the Boss found acceptable and a decent deli menu made it a place they could all agree on when in a hurry. Tony was the first through the door and was almost run over by Ziva and Tim when he stopped short. Carrie was behind the counter in a green apron.

“What is your problem Tony?” Ziva asked while she and Tim stepped around him.

“Nothing, uh, you guys go ahead, I’m not sure what I want yet.”

“What do you mean? You always get the Roast Beef Sandwich and coffee with Hazelnut creamer.” Tim reminded him.

“I’ll just make sure we get a table.”

“Whatever.” Tim said, knowing this late finding a table was never an issue, but when Tony got weird about something it was usually easier to just let him be weird.

Tony got a table towards the back of the shop while the other two ordered.  
He did not want Tim and Ziva to realize that this was his new neighbor. They would tease him in front of her, and sometimes the teasing hit a little close to home. It was too new to take a chance with. Once they ordered, Tim and Ziva came back to the table. Tony really wished they had ordered in Chinese. There was still every chance Carrie would deliver the food to the table. ‘One thing at a time,’ Tony thought as he went to place his own order.

“How may I help you?” She asked before looking up. 

“Got a flagon with a dragon?” Tony asked, continuing the movie quotes from the night before.

“Tony! Small world.”

“Yes, I thought you were going to be a tour guide.”

“That’s my day job that pays my real bills. This is part time, enough to buy my art supplies.”

“This place is my favorite coffee shop. Looks like you can’t get rid of me.”

“Who says I want to?” There was that faint blush again she got when she flirted. “Anyway, what can I get for you?”

“Roast beef on wheat roll with a Grande hazelnut latte.”

“Coming right up.”

On his way back to the table, Tony saw that Ziva had her spy senses alerted.

“So, one night with the new neighbor and you are already flirting with the new coffee shop girl? Will you never change Tony?” Ziva said accusingly.

“Actually, that is the new neighbor.” Tony just gave up. There was no way this was going to end well, at least this way he could be honest and embarrassed. “Please don’t embarrass me. I like her. And I say that knowing perfectly well that you tease me unmercifully. Please wait until we’re out of here.”

Just then Carrie brought their food.

“Carrie, I’d like you to meet my friends and co-workers Ziva David and Timothy McGee. Guys, this is my neighbor Carrie Johnson.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

“You too,” Tim said. “Are you from here and its just new apartment or are you new to town?”

“New to town.” 

“Welcome to DC. If you need anything, Tony can probably help. He seems to know the best places for everything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Carrie smiled at Tony. “Here are your orders. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Carrie went back to the counter and the NCIS agents started eating. They didn’t really talk about the case; they weren’t going to have an epiphany until they had more information. Instead they talked about the Christmas party just past where Abby kept trapping people with handheld mistletoe and kissing everyone, male or female, sometimes with a bit too much enthusiasm. Even Director Vance wasn’t immune. 

Tony owed McGee big time. Carrie came to check on them a couple times and Tim would make polite small talk that happened to also shine a positive light on Tony. Ziva didn’t say anything, and that was probably the safest thing she could do. 

The hour flew by. Tony went to the counter to get Gibbs fresh coffee and say goodbye.

“How late do you work tonight?” Carrie asked.

“I’m not sure yet, it may be late we’re in the middle of a case. Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of putting in the Princess Bride after work tonight. Thought you might want to come over and watch it with me.”

“How about this, if I get out before 10:00, I’ll knock. Can’t promise a whole movie, but we could talk for a bit.”

“Make it 11:00. I won’t get home before 10:00.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Walking back to the Navy Yard they were all quiet.

“Go ahead, get it off your chests, and let the teasing begin.” Tony finally said.

“Nothing to make fun of. She seems very nice and normal.” Tim said.

“And the way you look at each other, I can tell this is not going to be your usual punch and run.”

“I think you mean hit and run Ziva and what do you mean by that?” Tony asked.

“Only that when I have seen you pick up women in bars, you look at them with lust because you know they are not relationships, they are hit and run, a date or two and then they are gone. This woman you look at differently, with joy. That is not something to be taken lightly.”

“I’ve only known her a little over 24 hours Ziva, don’t marry me off yet.”

“I’m not saying that, it’s just that you are starting from a different, more mature place this time Tony. It makes me happy for you. I will not make fun of you for that.” 

“Ok, that takes a bit of getting used to. Thanks.

“You are welcome. Now, we should hurry before Gibbs blows a basket.

“I think you mean gasket but, you’re right, back to the case.

Chapter7

McGee started a new search looking for Rickys from Marcia Miller’s past. Tony had finally received the reports on her death from the local police department. The death had been ruled an accident and all 4 missing men were listed as witnesses. Also listed was a Ricky Manning. 

“I have a last name for your search McGee; try Ricky Manning, listed as a witness to the investigation into Marcia Millers death. 

“On it.” McGee said.

Reading further into the file, Tony couldn’t find anything wrong with the initial report. Everything looked to have been done by the book; no evidence that there was any foul play, Tony’s gut was telling him Marcia’s death really was an accident. 

“Got him Boss.” Tim said. “Ricky Manning graduated from Fairmount High the same year as Marcia Miller and both attended SC State. Ricky dropped out after Marcia died and returned to Fairmount. He’s been working at an auto repair shop since then. His apartment is above the shop. I have a local address.

“McGee, how far away is Fairmount?”

“An hour boss if I drove, 40 minutes for you. Local LEO’s?”

“No, those small towns don’t have people I trust to give parking tickets and may have a personal relationship to Manning if he’s been in town this long. We’ll call State patrol for backup on the way, but I want us first in. Grab your gear.”

Tony caught the keys Gibbs threw his way, grabbed his gun and badge from his desk, picked his backpack up from the floor and headed to the elevator. As he gassed up the vehicle he looked at his watched and realized it was already 10:00. While the tank filled he stepped away and took a moment to call Carrie.

“Carrie, it’s Tony.” He said to her voicemail. “We caught a lead on our case so no Princess Bride for me tonight. Hopefully I can get a rain check? I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Today, DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled from the other side of the garage.

“Almost full Boss.”

They got on the road and even with Gibbs driving, after traffic it still took almost an hour to get to Fairmount. After driving by to check the layout, they stopped a block away. They got out and donned their vests and earwigs. 

“DiNozzo, you’re with me in the garage, Ziva, McGee you take the office door. Move in on my go.”

Jogging to the shop, guns out, Tony’s adrenalin kicked in, he was totally focused on his objective. It wasn’t Ricky Manning; they needed to find Ensign Tom Jordan. Gibbs counted down from three and the agents stormed the building. Inside the garage Ricky Manning held a gun on Tom Jordan who was chained to a car lift. 

“Federal Agents, drop the gun.” Gibbs said.

“He’s the last one; I have to finish this, for Marcia.” Manning replied.  
“Drop the gun, or we’ll shoot.”

Manning paused for just a moment, and then seemed to make a decision, and shot himself in the head.

Chapter 8

Tony and Gibbs ran to the Ensign while McGee and Ziva kicked away the gun and made sure Manning was dead. Tony radioed the State patrol to get an ambulance. It looked like Jordan had been beaten badly and blood was seeping though wounds in his chest.

“Ensign Jordan, can you hear me?” Gibbs asked. “I need you to answer me if you can.”

“I can hear you.”

“Good, the paramedics will be here in just a bit, but I need you to stay with me until then, understand sailor?”

“Yes sir.”

“Aw, heck son, I’m no sir. I work for a living, just like you.”

“All right Gunny.”

“How did you know I was a gunny?”

“Haircut, only other person I know who didn’t like being called sir because they worked a real job was a gunny.”

“It’s been a few years, but at one time yea, I was a Gunny for the Marines.”

“Try not to hold that against you Gunny.” Jordan’s voice was getting weaker with the pain.

The EMT’s came in and took over for Gibbs assessing Jordan’s injuries. He had numerous broken bones and had been stabbed with a screwdriver more than once. He stayed conscious however, and that was a good sign.

“Tony, Tim Go check out Manning’s apartment, Ziva, bag and tag here, I’ll stay with Jordan.”

Tim and Tony went upstairs. They went in and cleared the apartment making sure no one else was inside. On the kitchen table was a note.

I want people to understand. I loved Marcia Miller. She was beautiful and smart and kind. She didn’t deserve what Barry did to her. She cared about him and he used her. Those others should have looked out for her. Instead they covered for him, told her lies about who he was with and what he felt, they betrayed her trust. I did too. I didn’t lie to her, but I should have looked after her better. She was my best friend, my only friend, and I let her die. It was my fault she met Barry in the first place. Those other guys may have supplied the alcohol and the place, Barry treated her badly, but I was the one who was supposed to be her friend. I’m the one who really failed. If you’ve found this, then I’ll have finished with the last one and myself. Hopefully, Marcia can now rest in peace.

‘Stupid waste of life’ Tony thought. Out loud he said, “Let’s start bagging and tagging, although what happened isn’t going to be hard to prove now.”

While Tim started in the kitchen, Tony took the living room. He couldn’t help but notice how like his own apartment this one was. Yes, his cost more and had a higher monetary value, but Manning seemed to be into the same things as himself. There was a large DVD collection, good sound system, football and basketball collectables. On the coffee table he found a scrapbook that had pictures of Marcia and Manning throughout high school and their short time in college. The fraternity pictures especially looked familiar to Tony. He remembered being 20 and attending the kind of party that led to Marcia’s death. It may be cliché, but at that age, you really do feel invincible. Sometimes Tony missed that feeling. In ways, he identified with Barry, he was a star athelete, he got plenty of girls, but in a lot of ways, it was Manning that he felt most like. He would do anything to protect those he loved, he knew what guilt could do to a person. Kate, Jenny, Paula, all woman he would have wanted avenged if their killers weren’t already dead. If he didn’t have a badge, would he have done what Manning did? 

Shaking off the morbid thoughts, he finished the living room and he and Tim quickly finished the rest of the apartment. Heading back down to the shop, Ziva and Gibbs were finishing up themselves. Ducky and Palmer had already retrieved Mannings body. Leaving the local police to secure the crime scene, they headed back to the Navy Yard.

Chapter 9

Turning the evidence into the evidence locker, they headed up to the bullpen.

“I know it’s late people,” Gibbs said, “but finish the paperwork tonight and you don’t have to be back until 15:00 tomorrow aftrernoon.”

“3:00 in the afternoon boss? Why so late?” Tony asked. 

“We pulled protection detail for the Admirals Ball tomorrow night, or did you forget to get that fancy tux of your cleaned DiNozzo?”

“Actually Boss, I had to get one from our undercover section boss, mine kind of got blood on it at the last protection party we had.”

“We’ll come in, go over the floor plans and sentry posts and then get dressed and go meet the Admiral. Be ready for another late night.”

The rest of the night was quiet with filling out reports and downloading photos into the appropriate evidence file. Tony finally finished at 7:00 am and made the drive home.

He was opening his apartment door when the door across the hall opened.

“Good morning” Tony said, taking in Carrie in her robe and pajama pants. “Are those skulls on your pants?”

“Oh… hi Tony. Yes, they are. Just thought they were kind of funky-cool. Why? Don’t you like them?”

“No, I have this friend at work that is into skull clothes and jewelry, she’d love those. What gets you up this early?”

“Just grabbing the paper.” Carrie said. “Are you just getting back?”

“Yes, stopping the bad guys isn’t the end of the case, there’s an incredible amount of paperwork too.”

“I have coffee on if you want a cup? I was about to start some bacon and eggs too. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Can’t promise to be good company right now. It’s been a long night.”

“That’s OK. You don’t even have to talk. Just come and eat something before you pass out.”

“Food does sound good.” Tony said as he followed her into her apartment.

“Coffee is decaf, so you don’t have to worry about it keeping you up.” Carrie said and then gestured to the futon. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks.” Tony said when she set a cup on the crate she used as a coffee table in front of him.

“I’ll be right back with some food. Turn on the TV if you want.”

Tony turned the TV to ZNN and let the noise fade into the background. He was too tired to make sense of the stories.

Carrie came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with two plates of food only to find Tony fast asleep. Smiling at how young he looked, Carrie grabbed her sketchbook.

Chapter 10

Tony woke up wondering where he was. He was lying up against the arm of a futon with a blanket around his shoulders. Light was streaming in the windows across the room. Sitting up, he remembered being offered breakfast and was embarrassed when he remembered that he fell asleep before eating.

Looking to the milk crate, he found a note and a sketch.

“Didn’t have the heart to wake you, but I had to go to work. Hope you don’t mind the sketch, couldn’t resist how sweet you looked asleep. I have my keys, so just lock up when you leave. – Carrie”

The sketch was good. Tony loved how she drew his face. Even with the lines around his eyes (laugh lines are not wrinkles he thought to himself) he didn’t look as old as he felt. Wondering if he could take the sketch and if it would seem a bit narcissistic, he decided he would take it but leave her a note in its place.

Taking the notepad he usually used to interview witnesses from his pocket, he wrote the following. “The sketch was great. Sorry the model was such a horribly inconsiderate guest. I’m taking the picture to prove to my friends that I do not drool in my sleep, and if I did, thanks for leaving that part out. I have to work late again tonight, but we’re still on for Saturday unless I hear from you. I’ll knock around 1:30. The movies start at 4:00 but I want to leave plenty of time for getting to know each other better at lunch. Thanks for attempting to feed me.”

Tony went to his apartment, got ready, grabbed his tux and went to the Navy Yard. 

MRCT normally didn’t do protection detail, but there had been threats against Admiral Langley that the Sec-Nav and Director Vance were taking seriously. They had a mole in a homegrown terrorist cell that said the party tonight would be a target. The Admiral had refused to cancel. He wouldn’t let ‘some damn hillbilly idiots’ make him change his plans. The informant didn’t have many details. He didn’t think this cell had access to explosives, but they had guns. Lots and lots of guns. Rifles and automatic weapons. How they thought they were going to get through security was another thing they weren’t sure of.

“Does this ‘informant’ have any useful information?” Tony asked during the planning session.

“Not really. Just that something will happen at the ball tonight and they are determined enough to make it happen.” Gibbs answered. “Balboa’s team has been supervising the normal security detail during the setup today. I want to set up 4 checkpoints, One at the guest entrance, one in the Kitchen, and 2 in the ballroom proper that we will be stationed at, and we will rotate every 25 minutes taking a specific route to the next station that takes us by other possible weak points in the normal security.” Gibbs pointed at the blueprints of the reception hall. He made a path that looked like a figure eight between the points that would take them past emergency exits and possible hiding spots. “The normal security detail has been briefed on a possible threat and our involvement. If something goes down, they already know we’re in charge.”

After discussing a tweaking the plan a bit more, they went and changed into their formal wear. Tony helped Gibbs with his bow tie and realized what Abby meant when she called the boss a silver fox. Tim had gotten an Armani tux when he still had book money and fancy book dinners to go to, and he looked great too. Tony was feeling a bit insecure. He was supposed to be the James Bond in the group. They went to the bullpen where Ziva looked stunning in a black floor length gown. Tony was trying to imagine where her weapons were hidden when the slap came to the back of his head.

“Thanks Boss.”

After a few minutes letting Abby take pictures like they were on the way to prom, they went to the garage. Vance had allowed them use of the agency limo for the night. Part of Tony wanted to stick his head out the sun roof, but he was getting a bit old for such behavior and they needed to get their heads in the game. This could very well turn into a giant ball of nothing, but the mole may not be wrong, and they all needed to be alert.  
They arrived at the venue before the first guests and made a tour of the perimeter. Gibbs talked to Balboa before his team left. Nothing unusual had happened during set up. Ice sculptures had been delivered, food had been cooked and tested, instrument cases the band brought had been inspected and nothing was found to be unusual. 

Team Gibbs took their positions and the guests began arriving.


	6. Vision gets a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do beings that don't need to sleep do with all that time?

As Jarvis, Vision had never been without many overlapping tasks; conversing with Sir while keeping track of Ms. Potts schedule while running the exhaust systems in the Towers labs while answering the questions of Captain Rogers, etc. etc. etc... What was he to do now? Mr. Stark had designed Jarvis to be a learning system, and he had developed a certain amount of autonomy, but Vision was no longer beholden to the same programmed restrictions. It seemed to Vision that the reason he had been made was to defeat Ultron. Now with that accomplished, he was unsure of what his next task should be. He decided examine what he knew of the habits of the Tower for inspiration. 

 

Sir was often found doing Science!. (Mr. Stark always used Italics and exclamation points when texting Dr Banner to join him in these pursuits.)While he often contributed to these pursuits when he was Jarvis, he didn’t necessarily think he would now enjoy them on his own. The best part of those times was the back and forth with Sir. Mr. Stark was currently dealing with the fallout of the Sokovian battle. Ms. Potts needed him to pacify the SI Board of Directors and the world leaders he did get along with. (Jarvis had once overheard Sir explaining to Captain Rogers that there were plenty of politicians who used to enjoy a Tony Stark party back before Iron Man and not all of them were complete dicks.) Vision could have tracked down Dr. Banner to work but the problem with that was twofold. First, Dr. Banners had made it clear he didn’t wish to be found. Second Bruce tended to concentrate on subjects that held little interest to Vision.

Ms. Potts spent most of her time occupied with Stark Industries work. Once every 3 weeks she would schedule a spa day where a manicurist, a hair stuylist and a skin care specialist would come to the tower and she would indulge in pampering herself. Even that was more about how she presented herself as a representative of SI.

 

 

 

Vision wasn’t always sure of what to do with himself when the team wasn’t training. He spent much of his downtime with Wanda and Sam, but then Sam explained that even teammates needed a degree of privacy and that as humans, the others neeed to slep and sleeping was hard to do when being watched.


End file.
